The Adventures of Belldandy-Sensei
by thegrayfoxwrites
Summary: The adventures of everyone's favourite Goddess ...in teaching!


**Don't go round using a goddess' image carelessly!**

Some years after her marriage, Belldandy Morisato decided to begin a job as an assistant language teacher at a nearby high school, in order to bring in a bit of money for the household, and to also do something she enjoyed...helping others.

Belldandy, being Belldandy, soon became a hit at the high school she was teaching in, Nekomi Central High School. Especially among the girls, who always crowded round her after every English class asking for advice about fashion, love, homework, and anything. Belldandy was always very very helpful...no matter what. And of course, many of the boys secretly loved her...and felt jealous everytime Morisato Keiichi showed up in his beemer to pick up his dear wife.

One of the boys took his jealousy to...well, some new levels. Hiro was his name, and he was a young boy of average height, who wore a pair of glasses, and was , averagely good at most school subjects, especially hobby was drawing rather erotic doujin..with his classmates and sometimes teachers as subjects..which he posted on a secret website called 'Global DJNS under the name Eromanga in school knew about the Eromanga King...but since no one knew who he was...the school cound not punish him.'.He deicded to make Belldandy his target...by his art...so one fine Monday,when Belldandy was helping Mr Kazehaya with the English class..he brought out his phone camera...and secretly took some photos of Mrs did that for the rest of the week, and then spent the whole weekend at work on a new masterpiece.

That Sunday night...a new doujin by the Ero King was released...and it became so were downloaded...and spread around.

The following morning, as soon as Belldandy came to school, she noticed that many of the boys were looking at her with ...well...interested looks. Very interested looks. She was a bit concerned, but thought nothing of it, and decided to get on with work.

While teaching the second-years English, she noticed that one of the boys, a guy by the name of Izumi, was not paying attention, but was sneaking glances at something in his locker. Belldandy, quietly walked over to the guy, while he was otherwise absorbed...and neatly snatched the material he was looking at.

"You really ought to pay attention in class more, Izumi-san, especially with midterms...'' Belldandy's voice died as she looked at the images on the paper she had just taken off the lad.

It was an image of herself, a good drawing indeed...but one which appeared to show her ...well...doing 'things'' with a stranger wearing glasses, while another panel appeared to show her husband doing something funny around his groin while watcing her doing er...things.''

There was silence for a few minutes...then Belldandy asked...in a very angry and compelling voice...Who drew this?

That night, Hiro(who had not had English classes that day)...prepeared for bed with satisfaction. His new work was earning a lot of attention, with lots of views already on Global DJNS. Some were even hailing him as the new King of Ero Manga...and looking forward to his next has even gotten some notice from the prominent ciricles...with one invitng him to join them.

He logged in to GobalDJNS...only to discover two things...

First...the website was missing...from the web

And while he wondered about that...there was a bright light...and then appearing thorough a mirror in his room...was the figure of a woman..who was dressed in what looked like a battle outfit...and who looked angry. Very very angry. And familliar somehow.

With a gasp...Hiro recognised his language teacher...Mrs...

" Hiro-san', Belldandy began, in a quiet but menacing voice, 'I am here to teach you a lesson for using my likeness without my permission'.

Hiro looked on in terror...

First...I want you to write a letter and upload it to your facebook page...apologising for what you have done...

Hiro cried out...But, but...everyone will know it was me!

'Yes...said Belldandy...I fully intend to make sure everyone knows you are the Ero King.' And one more thing..

Hiro was really scared this time..

''I want you to also go to the principal first thing next morning...and confess!''

Hiro said...But I cannot do that...I would be expelled...I...but he was stopped by Bell-chan's angry glare

'Because', the angry goddess said...if you do not do as I said...I will take your mind places where it never wants to be... **just your mind, you insignificant wretch!"**..And suddenly into Hiro;'s mind came an image of...twirling and screeching and ugly abominations...that lasted a few minutes..and made him scream...

The following evening, as usual ,Belldandy ate supper with her beloved Keiichi. They talked about each other's day, while the TV news blared on in the background. Keiichi was just putting some rice into his mouth, when a news story on the TV caught his eye...

''All over Japan today, hundreds of ero-manga artists who appear to specifically draw doujin featuring characters based on real people have been turning up at public places to apologise, and to publicly burn their across the country in particular face a disciplinary crisis, as many students appear to be involved...''

'Wonder what that is about', thought Keiichi, before turning to see his beautiful wife,looking at him with a tender smile and saying..

"More tea Keiichi-san?''

* * *

 _And that is the first chapter in what would be a collection of one-shots featuring Bell-sensei. Let's see how far it goes..._

 _Oh...and no doujin makers were harmed in the making of this fanfic (heheh)._


End file.
